


Truth or Dare?

by seamus_finnigan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, One Shot, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamus_finnigan/pseuds/seamus_finnigan
Summary: Tendou gets his first kiss in an unexpected way. Short oneshot for my favorite middle blocker.





	Truth or Dare?

You don't usually go to parties. They're loud, you never know half of the people who attend, and you're pretty confident you could find something more productive to do. Tonight, however, you find yourself in a stranger's living room, surrounded by the majority of Shiratorizawa's student body. The volleyball team has just won the qualifying rounds of the inter high, soundly beating Aoba Johsai and claiming their rightful place as champions. According to your classmates, this win could only be celebrated with a large, raucous party at the house of some girl you barely knew. It wasn't exactly your scene, but a junior of yours had practically begged you to come, worried she wouldn't be able to handle going alone. She'd long since disappeared into the crowd, having a wonderful time, leaving you to wander aimlessly.

"(l/n)! Want to join us for truth or dare?" You glance over to see a few friends and acquaintances sitting on some cushions on the floor.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do." You settle on the floor between your friend Kaorin and another girl who've talked to a few times but can't recall the name of.

"Alright! (f/n), truth or dare?" Kaorin asks excitedly.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you're secretly dating a Nekoma volleyball player?"

You laugh. "What? Of course not! I don't have a boyfriend at all."

"Oh, I really thought you were dating that pudding haired boy! You always go to see him at matches," Kaorin explains, disappointed.

"Nope, just friends. Mana, truth or dare?" You continue the game for a while. Everyone is laughing and enjoying themselves, giving increasingly ridiculous dares and spilling secrets. After a few times around, a girl by the name of Watanabe picks you as her next victim.

"(l/n), truth or dare?"

"Dare," you answer, getting a bit bored of safely opting for truth.

The brunette's mouth twists into a wicked grin. "I dare you to kiss whoever you think the cutest boy in the room is," she proclaims. The other girls look at you curiously, perhaps expecting you to refuse such a bold dare. 

Your eyes roam the room, passing over throngs of students, looking for a familiar face. You spot Semi on the far side of the room playing what looks like a racing game on a large flat-screen tv. He's not bad-looking, but he's not who you're looking for. You're pretty sure the one you want is hanging nearby though. Sure enough, a bright shock of hair previously obscured by the sofa shoots up suddenly.

"Victory! You suck at this, Semi-semi." The winner raises one hand in a peace sign, annoying the setter by his side.

"Hey, Tendou!" you call out casually, though your heart is beating out of your chest. The redhead turns in his seat to look over the couch, trying to find the source of the call. You wave at him.

"What's up, (f/n)-chan?" Tendou cocks his head to one side. A couple girls giggle at the cute way he calls your name, but you pretend not to hear them.

"Just c'mere for a sec, okay?" He obeys immediately, dropping his controller and hopping over the back of the sofa. He trots over to your group of girls, looking down at you expectantly. You reach a hand out and grasp the long sleeve of his hoodie, tugging on it gently until he crouches awkwardly, face level with your own. When he opens his mouth to say something you seize your chance and pull him into a kiss. The boy freezes, still as a statue, totally thrown by this unexpected move. After a second you realize he isn't responding and hastily remove your lips from his own.

"Huh?" Tendou's eyes are wider than you've ever seen them, eyebrows thrown high in surprise.

"Sorry, Watanabe dared me to kiss you," you explain, turning back to the girls.

"I didn't dare you to do that," the girl says slyly. A wave of annoyance washes over you.

"Don't lie! You just dared me to kiss Tendou. There are witnesses."

"No, I dared you to kiss the cutest boy in the room," Watanabe says, throwing you under the bus for her own amusement. You glare at her, royally pissed, but keep your composure.

"Yeah, like I said, you dared me to kiss Tendou," you say, feigning nonchalance again. A couple of the girls laugh. Though he's silent, you can feel Tendou staring at you. "Anyway, I'm out."

"Give someone a dare first! It's your turn," Mana demands.

"Fine. Watanabe, go slap Ushijima, and don't tell him why," you say coldly, standing up and striding away as quickly as you can without making it seem like you're running away.

You meander over to the snack table, grab some punch, and search for a quieter place to cool down. The hallway seems like the best choice; it's close to the front door in case you need to leave in a hurry. You sit on the bottom step of the stairs, staring at the door and swishing the ice in your drink around idly as you think. That wasn't really a fair dare to give Watanabe, even if it would be hilarious to witness. You're considering going back to apologize when someone calls your name.

"(f/n)-chan?" Tendou peeks his head into the hallway. "Ah, there you are! Mind if I join you?" he asks cheerily. You shrug and shift over to make space for him on the step. "You missed it," he says after plopping down beside you. "Wakatoshi-kun was so confused, he was like, 'I'm sorry if I offended you', and started bowing like crazy." The corners of your mouth twitch upwards involuntarily. "Your friend looked like she was gonna die of embarrassment," he adds as an afterthought, and the smile disappears as quickly as it came.

"Mmm," you respond, disinterestedly taking a sip of punch. It's quiet for a minute before Tendou speaks again.

"So, you really think I'm that cute?" he questions. Immediately your cheeks flare up. From amused to guilty to embarrassed, you're really running the gamut on emotions here.

"Eh? Well, cuter than the other guys here, I guess," you say evasively.

"Gotcha." Tendou doesn't press the point any further. You turn to meet his eyes, seeing that he's staring again. Does the boy ever need to blink? "No one's ever kissed me before, ya know."

"Ah, I'm sorry! I had no idea! I hope I didn't ruin it for you."

"I don't mind! Who'd complain about getting a kiss from a pretty girl like you?" Tendou says happily, without an ounce of shame.

You try to will away your now furious blush, albeit unsuccessfully. How are you supposed to respond to that? You take another swig of punch, stalling.

"Can I have another?" 

You nearly spit-take. Instead, you end up inhaling the majority of your drink. Tendou pats your back in a good-natured manner as you splutter. "What?" you finally manage.

"You surprised me earlier! I missed my chance to kiss you, so lemme have another shot, okay?" 

His directness throws you off your rhythm for the thousandth time tonight. Then again, it's always like that with Tendou. He's so far removed from the normal flow of things, like he's in his own little bubble that you just happen to pass through every once in a while. You stare wide-eyed at him for a moment before realizing you actually need to answer his question. "O-okay, sure. Go ahead." You curse yourself for stuttering but judging by Tendou's expression, he thinks it's cute.

Tendou gently lifts your chin with a single finger, tilting your head back ever so slightly. You close your eyes as he closes the distance between you, just barely pressing his lips against you. For all his straightforwardness a moment before, he seems unsure now. He did say he's never kissed anyone before. You suppose you'll have to take the lead this time. Tangling one hand in his vibrant, spiky hair and resting the other on his shoulder, you push your lips together a little more roughly. You take his upper lip between yours, biting gently in a few spots. Tendou catches on quickly, mimicking your movements. His hands wander a moment, unsure where to rest, until in one decisive movement he wraps them around your waist and pulls you into his lap. You feel his tongue swipe across your lips slowly and you eagerly part your lips. It isn't any rough and passionate battle for dominance, but the languid, lazy kiss sends a shiver down your spine. It's uniquely Tendou, unlike any kiss you've experienced. Relaxed, warm, and inviting, not the hormonal clash of two teenagers like you'd expect.

After far too short a time, you pull away, taking in a much needed breath. You giggle at the dazed, sleepy-looking expression on Tendou's face. "Tendou? You still with me?"

He blinks a couple times, pulled back to reality. "Yeah, 'course!" You laugh once more. "So, was I any good?"

"Hmm," you say, tapping your finger against your cheek and pretending to think hard. "Well, you were passable, I suppose."

"Ah, well maybe you could give me a few pointers?" he asks, grinning mischievously.

"Sure. You free tonight? I've got the house to myself."

Tendou glances toward the living room where his teammates are still gathered. There's early practice tomorrow, and he really should get a good rest in tonight. Still...

"I think I can fit that in my schedule. Lead the way, (f/n)-chan."


End file.
